Fireworks
by CandleCrown2071
Summary: “All I wanted was for you to be safe,” I said. a oneshot from Starfire’s point of view after she sacrifices her safety for someone else RS Interpret how you wish. Reviews are appreciated


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form; as said before, the only thing I own is the dream that I could hopefully find a guy like Robin

Dedication: To Inkyish- hunni I owe you so much and I feel awful for not talking like we used to; consider this a very very very + late birthday gift I owed you soooo long ago.

Summary: "All I wanted was for you to be safe," I said.- a oneshot from Starfire's point of view after she sacrifices her safety for someone else. Interpret how you wish.

Fireworks

"Robin NO!"

"_**Robin, you are my best friend."**_

" Starfire! Can you hear me?"

"_**I have never seen Robin so angry. So angry at me."**_

"Cyborg— we have to get her to the medical bay now!"

"_**Our mission is more important than my feelings."**_

"Please, Star! Talk to –"

**_Black_.**

Thoughts circled continuously in my head as I slowly regained consciousness. Blurry at first but things became recognizable. A bed, warm sheets, and home. I lifted my head slightly but felt a throbbing pain sear my chest and immediately laid back down. So much had happened. I blinked a few times, tears slowly escaping my eyes. How long had I been asleep? I glanced at my Mumbo alarm clock. It read 3:40 p.m. I examined my body as well as I could. A cast was on my right arm and I starting to realize that I had bandages on my face.

"Glad to see that you're alright," came a voice from the opposite side of the room. I snapped out of my daze and looked at the figure at my doorway. Raven looked at me with a look of concern on her face. My face softened and I tried my best to smile.

"Do not worry, friend. I am how you say, 'right as the rain?'" I said quietly. I coughed a little, feeling a lump rise in my throat. Raven walked over quietly and sat down on the bed, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked. I considered the question for a moment and closed my eyes, images entering my brain like fireworks. Slade– a fight– my interference– a sacrifice.

"I do not remember much," I replied. The empath looked at me, her azure eyes boring into my green ones. "You took a hit for Robin, Starfire. Y-You saved his life," Raven said, her voice quivering for the first time since I had known her. "He's shaken up about it. He's been in the lab and won't come out. We were so worried about you," Raven continued, looking away from me, her voice hoarse. I smiled and stared at the ceiling for a moment. They were worried about me. How overwhelming it is when it finally happens.

"Do not fret, Raven. I am ok," I said finally after a moment of silence. I reached across with my left hand and laid it against hers. It stayed there for a while. Whether it was seconds or minutes was unknown to me. _A life filled with friends_. _Tamaran_. _Fireworks_. I slowly felt my eyes droop and my hand went limp. _Tamaran_...

"_**But there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from. Those are the people whose words truly matter."**_

Robin. That was all I saw when I opened my eyes again. I must've fallen asleep. I lifted myself and looked to see the Boy Wonder holding my hand and his head laying on the bed. I couldn't help but smile. I squeezed his hand and began to hum a Tamaranean lullaby. Robin awoke almost immediately.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Was the first thing he said. I smiled and cleared my throat. "I am feeling most rejuvenated," I replied. This was partly true. I did feel weak from the wounds but I persisted to put on a grin. Robin continued to look at me and then hung his head.

"Robin, friend. What is wrong?" I questioned, concern filling me. He squeezed my hand, and lifted his face to show a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Starfire– why did you sacrifice your life for mine?" He asked. I felt nervousness and shock. I could only stare at him for a moment.

"You are too dear to my heart for you to be hurt– I acted out of impulse," I said finally. Soon words came out as if I had prepared a speech. "I have seen you suffer and for you to almost be eliminated was something I could not bear." Tears were now flowing freely down my face. "All I wanted was for you to be safe," I said. I looked to see Robin shaking. Suddenly he threw his arms around me, holding my body as if it were his last source of life.

"Starfire, I love you so much. When you stepped in front of me, all I could think about was the beginning. When you first came here, when we had pizza for the first time. The fireworks," He said into my ear. Each word felt like a soft wind, and I used whatever strength I could to hug him back. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. I stayed with him like that, my head laid against his chest and inhaling his scent. I closed my eyes.

"_**Earth is full of amazing things too.."**_

Fin

Author's Note: When I wrote this the first thing that came to me was my aunt and her death. It made me really think about her life and how much she sacrificed to be with me before she passed away and her ability to make life worth living. I never had a set path that I wanted this fic to go down except that Starfire kept remembering her night with Robin on the ferris wheel during "Sisters." That in my mind is one of the most special moments between them.


End file.
